Slipping Away
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: One night in the great hall, Hermione is slipped a powerful sleeping potion that is slowly eating away at her memory as time goes on. Harry and Ron fear Hermione is slipping away faster than they can fin a cure. How will Harry and Ron cope without their best friend? Who is behind this awful crime? And can the boys find a way to wake Hermione up before it s too late? Multi-capt! R
1. Chapter 1

"I swear," Ron complained to Harry and Hermione while all three sat happily conversing with one another one night over dinner at the Gryffindor table in the great hall "the homework load has doubled since just last week!" Harry nodded in agreement while Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"There`s not that much, Ronald." She said in her stop-complaining-like-a-little-wimp-or-I`ll-lecture-you-half-to-death voice. Obviously, the boys had named it that and, to Hermione`s great displeasure, the name had stuck.

"For you maybe," Ron argued as he barley noted Hermione reaching for her goblet "but for the rest of the students it is." Smiling widely at Ron`s antics, Hermione took a sip from her Goblet before setting it down.

"I don`t think that`s fair to say, Ron." Harry finally piped in, seeing as how Ron and Hermione had been arguing for the past ten minutes solid "I`m sure the professors are having just as hard a time as we are marking it all." Harry and Ron howled with laughed as Hermione crossed her arms.

"It`s not funny." Hermione hissed, though with not nearly as much force as she usually did when the boys made fun of her ungodly work habits.

"Of course it`s funny!" Harry urged "that`s why we`re laughing!"

"Well," Hermione said in a voice that lacked her usual conviction, but only slightly "I don`t find it very funny at all. In fact, I find it quite rude. Honestly, you boys should learn to watch you mouths. I don't think you`ll find it very funny when you start failing because I won`t help you with your work anymore. Then we`ll see whose laughing. You two should really start appreciating me more than you do because one day the time will come when- when I- I when-" She broke off, leaving her tirade half finished because undoubtedly she had more to say on the topic.

"Hermione, what`s wrong?" Harry asked urgently, looking at her with concern. Hermione had gone as white as a sheet and was now struggling to push herself up from the table.

"N-nothing." She stuttered out, waving Ron away as he held a hand out to help steady her. She was standing now, but just barely.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Ron added, surveying Hermione carefully. She looked like she might faint at any moment.

"R-really," she said, trying hard, to no avail, to hide her state from the boys "I`m f-fine. Maybe just a b-bit dizzy." Swinging her leg over the bench she had been sitting at, Hermione tried to stand up but lost her balance halfway through. Luckily, Ron was quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground. Beckoning to Harry for help, the boys hoisted Hermione back to her feet and just about dragged her to the hospital wing, Hermione muttering variations of "I`m fine" and "really, it`s no be deal" all the way there.

"How are you feeling now, Hermione?" Harry asked after a little bit of silence from Hermione. Taking a deep, yet shaking breath, Hermione answered.

"I-I think it`s getting worse," she stuttered, looking at Harry with worried eyes "if that`s even possible." And, as a strong wave of dizziness washed over Hermione, she collapsed forwards, only being held up by Harry and Ron`s strong grips. Ron pulled Hermione back to see her face. Though it was sheet white and her eyes were only half open, he was relieved to see her still conscious. For now, anyway.

"It`s going to be ok." He squeaked out before he could stop himself from speaking. Hermione smiled weakly, her eyes sliding shut at an alarming pace that only made Ron`s heart speed up.

"I know," she whispered with her eyes shut lightly and her consciousness fading fast "I trust you." And as if on cue, she fell limp in his arms, the faint ghost of a smile still visible on her face.

"Hermione!" Ron said in alarm as he held the sleeping girl in his arms "Hermione, can you hear me? Wake up! Hermione!"

"Ron!" Harry said sternly to bring Ron out of his paranoia and back to a useful state while he grabbed his shoulders, gently as to not hurt Hermione, and shook him. "Get a grip, you can't help her if you`re freaking out."

"Why shouldn't I freak out?" Ron yelled, shrugging off Harry carefully, as he protected Hermione`s bobbing head. From here, he scooped her up in his arms heroically as he continued his way down the hall, carrying Hermione. Harry ran after Ron, shouting for him.

"Where are you going?" He asked once he had caught up with Ron.

"The Hospital Wing." Ron stated, not even sparing a second to glance at Harry "why, where would _you _take her?"

"I don't know," Harry answered in an irritated tone "I`ve never been in the situation where a girl is unconscious and I haven't a clue what`s wrong with her." Ron stopped abruptly, spinning around to face him and Harry had to jump out of the way in order to not be hit by Hermione`s swinging legs.

"That`s just your problem," Ron snapped and Harry took a step back out of surprise "you just see this as a girl, any other girl. You don`t get that this is Hermione, our Hermione, and she is unconscious and we have no idea what`s wrong with her. She could be dying, Harry! Do you even care?" He ended off his rant almost screaming at his best friend. Harry stood silent for a moment, clearly deep in thought.

"I suppose I should be angry at you for yelling at me, and- of all things- accusing me of not caring,h" Harry started, coming closer to Ron and taking Hermione`s limp hand that has been hanging loosely "but I just can`t because I know why you`re so upset. Other than the obvious, of course." He added, upon seeing Ron`s confused look.

"Oh," Ron asked in a mockingly interested voice that seemed to hide something Harry couldn't quite place "and what would that be?"

"You`re so obviously in love with her and you can`t deal with the fact that you never told her before something hideous happened to her." Harry said matter-of-factly. Ron looked like he had been punched in the face.

"Be quiet, she might hear you!" he whisper-shouted at Harry, who seemed more amused than anything else by his sudden outburst.

"So you admit it!" Harry yelled triumphantly, with much protest from Ron.

"Yes, alright!" Ron whisper–yelled at Harry, still afraid Hermione might hear their conversation. And then Ron`s life would be over. "Just help me get her to the hospital wing, ok?"

"Alright." Harry shrugged, dropping Hermione`s hand and grabbing her legs. The two boys proceeded in a nervous silence towards the Hospital Wing, the weight of Hermione`s sudden sickness finally settling on them.


	2. Chapter 2

"What on earth happened?" Madame Pomfry, who had just come running through the Hospital Wing`s door, questioned upon seeing Hermione and the boys. Harry had insisted on laying Hermione on a bed, for it would be safer and more comfortable. Ron, though he knew it was the right thing to do, was reluctant to let go of Hermione. But finally, after quite a bit of coaxing from Harry, Ron lay Hermione down. Now Harry stood watching from where he leaned against a wall as Ron sat in a chair next to Hermione`s bed, holding her limp hand tightly.

"She sort of fell asleep," Ron said lamely, as Madame Pomfry shot him a look of disbelieving, so he added, again. "Sort of." Harry straightened up and walked over to Madame Pomfry. He quickly regaled her with the story of how Hermione had started feeling dizzy and fainted out of nowhere.

"So you see, Madame Pomfry," Harry concluded, sneaking a look at Ron as if asking if he had forgotten anything. "She just fell asleep, out of the blue."

"Yeah," Ron added as he stood up to stand next to Harry, but not before he placed Hermione`s hand gently on her stomach. "It was weird." Madame Pomfry didn't look convinced. She swept the boys aside, heading to face to Hermione`s side.

"Well, 'weird' doesn't explain why a completely healthy girl would pass out, completely out of the blue," she just about shouted at the boys. She snatched Hermione`s hand, none too gently from where Ron had carefully placed it as Ron cringed ever so slightly. It seemed to Harry that because he was so emotionally unstable, he didn't even care to try to conceal his true feelings. Madame Pomfry examined Hermione`s hand, muttering to herself the entire time.

"You can fix her," Ron asked, his eyes flickering from Hermione to Madame Pomfry, "can't you?" She paused, her eyes lifting from Hermione`s hand, on which she was still grasping tightly.

"I`m sorry dear," she said softly, her mouth an even line. "I don't know." Ron went pale as his whole body went numb. Before he knew it, his knees had given out and he was kneeling on the ground, with Harry quickly at his side. It had just been proved to Ron how grave the situation really was. It was very possible, no matter how terrible it was to think, that Hermione would never wake up. Ron felt sick at even addressing the thought.

"But you`ll try, right?" Harry asked, doing an incredible job of keeping calm under such extreme circumstances. But he was Harry Potter, after all. Ron, though he couldn't physically smile because his life was basically ending, was thankful that Harry was searching for some comfort for Ron. Madame Pomfry looked outraged.

"Of course I`ll try!" She shouted, shaking her head. Harry sighed, knowing that it was a given that Madame Pomfry would do all she could. Chancing a look at the window, Harry noticed that the sun had almost completely vanished over the horizon. It was time for them to head back to the common room, though it didn't seem like Ron was in any position to move anytime soon.

"Could we stay here tonight?" Harry asked, hit with the brilliant idea he couldn't ignore. Ron`s expression turned slightly hopeful and Harry knew he had done the right thing. Madame Pomfry surveyed them sharply, her eyes lingering on Ron. Then her expression softened.

"Fine," she snapped, turning on her heel and heading out of the hospital wing. "But don`t do anything too idiotic." Then, without so much as another look over her shoulder, she slammed the large double doors and was gone. And the boys, without speaking, pulled up two chairs on opposite sides of Hermione`s bed, and they sat and waited.


End file.
